Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flexible display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Examples of a display device used for a monitor of a computer, a TV, a cellular phone, etc., include an organic light emitting display (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and a liquid crystal display (LCD). The OLED and the PDP emit light by themselves, while the LCD needs a separate light source.
Recently, a flexible display device fabricated of a flexible material, such as a plastic, has received attention as a next generation display device, and may display an image even in the example that the device is flexible like paper.
Such a flexible display device has various applications, ranging from personal portable device to monitors of a computer, TVs, and more, and a flexible display device that has a reduced volume and a reduced weight, while keeping a wide display area, has been studied.
Mass production of flexible display devices has been recently applied to small mobile products, TVs, etc., while manufacturers of display devices continue to study development of a more advanced type of display device using flexible properties.